Once Upon a Pirate Ship
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't end up where she intended, but she realised she wanted to be exactly where she was.


Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Walt Disney Pictures & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

A/N: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic.

For Off the Beaten Path Summer 2019 - DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns, I hope you like this. xoxo

* * *

**Once Upon a Pirate Ship**

Hermione gripped the bannister of the ship, holding on as she looked out over the railing. The wind whipped at her hair, her yellow sundress swishing about her ankles with the breeze. The smell of salty air filled her nostrils. It had only been a few days since her Portkey malfunctioned and dropped her off in the middle of the Carribean Sea. Lucky for her, the Captain of the Black Pearl had seen her distress and had come to her rescue.

She wasn't sure what had happened with the Portkey, but she was honestly getting the rest and relaxation that she wanted - just in a different way than she had originally anticipated.

Turning, she smiled at the Captain, who had crept up behind her. "Hello, Jack."

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her in amusement.

"Enjoying the view," she told him simply.

"Me too," Jack replied, coming to stand next to her.

She blushed, returning her gaze to the ocean. Her heart sped up as he stood next to her. The past few days had been filled with Jack's banter and laughter, and she found herself growing more and more attracted to the pirate.

"Care to join me for a drink, Hermione?" Jack asked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'd love to," Hermione told him. She followed him down to his quarters, an area he didn't usually let anyone into. She knew that he treasured his privacy.

Pouring two glasses of rum, he gave one to her. "What shall we toast to?"

"Do we need to toast?" Hermione asked, accepting the glass. She swirled the amber liquid around.

"Of course we need to toast," Jack said with a laugh. "It's part of the Carribean experience."

Hermione laughed. "Well, if you insist." She lifted her glass. "To your good health."

"Cheers!" Jack exclaimed before knocking the liquid back. Hermione did the same.

Toast after toast passed, and soon, Hermione found herself sitting next to Jack. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked, grinning at her. "Something caught your eye?"

"I think so," Hermione said quietly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I… Hermione, may I kiss you?" Jack asked, leaning in.

"Please," Hermione whispered. She eagerly kissed him back, moaning as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. Opening her mouth slightly, she let him deepen the kiss.

"Luv," he hissed, pulling away.

"Will you... " Hermione trailed off.

Jack arched a brow at her. "Spit it out, luv."

"I want you, Jack," Hermione blurted out. "I'd very much like to have sex with you." Her cheeks warmed at her admission.

His grin deepened at her admission. "I'd like to have sex with you, too, luv."

"But I'm a virgin," Hermione admitted. "So, I've never done this before… I hope that doesn't change anything."

Jack growled. Leaning forward, he captured her lips once more. He coaxed another moan from her lips. "If anything, Hermione, that makes me want you even more."

Suddenly, his hands were everywhere. Hermione moaned in pleasure. His hands trailed beneath her skirt and up her blouse, squeezing and gripping where he could. She whimpered in pleasure, pressing her body up into him.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her leg, and suddenly her nerves were back. She broke the kiss. "Jack, I… Please be gentle with me," she whispered quietly, looking at him nervously. Though the rum gave her courage, and she was sure of what she wanted, she was still nervous.

Jack grinned. "Just lay back and relax. Hermione, everything will be fine," he assured her. He captured her lips in a kiss once more.

His hand pushed her skirt up, pressing kisses to her tan skin. A few days in the sun and she already looked like she belonged on his boat. Her heart began to beat wildly, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

Jack's lips pressed themselves down on her neck as he moved his body towards her. Sucking on the gentle skin, she moaned. His hand trailed up her thigh, stopping near her knickers. He teased her through them, finding they were already wet with anticipation. Moving them to the side, he gently he slid two fingers inside her.

"Ohhhh," Hermione said, allowing herself to adjust to the sensation.

Jack chuckled and started to move his fingers slowly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer. She began to kiss his neck, biting the skin gently. She wanted Jack; she wanted to know what it'd be like to feel him… To have him ravish her as she imagined the pirate of her dreams would do.

He withdrew his hands and hooking his fingers in her knickers; he pulled them down. Hermione trembled with excitement. Her whole body felt warm, like it was on fire. His touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Her hand moved downwards, finding their way towards his trousers. Without overthinking it, she opened them. He groaned into her mouth while kissing her.

Hermione grasped his hard cock, tentatively rubbing the soft skin. "Is that all right?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jack chuckled. "That's more than all right, luv." His eyes fluttered closed momentarily.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking on the soft skin, teasing her.

Hermione panted. She felt her skin tingle and her body shiver. "More," she whimpered, wanting more of his touch.

With a groan, Jack readjusted himself, placing his body between her legs. She was wet and ready for him. Looking towards Hermione, he gently cupped her face. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Is this something you truly want?"

She nodded. "I want you, Jack. Please, take me."

He nodded, pushing his cock towards her entrance. Looking towards her, she gave a quick nod. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself inside her. He felt her barrier and knew it'd be better to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward.

Hermione cried out softly, trying to stifle the sound, her hands gripping his arms tightly. Jack paused, waiting for her body to adjust.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at her. He reached up and brushed some hair from her face.

Hermione nodded, moving slightly, getting used to the feeling. It felt as if he had filled her completely. After a few moments, she gave him a nod. "I'm okay, Jack, you can move now."

He began to move back and forth, kissing her gently. As he moved quicker, Hermione cried out. She buried her fingers in Jack's long hair.

"Oh, gods, Jack, you feel so good!" she cried out, wanting more. She tugged at his hair, trying to pull him closer to her body.

He began to move faster, his hand sneaking down between them. His fingers quickly found her sensitive nub, rubbing it gently.

Hermione let out a moan. Without warning, she cried out. His lips quickly caught hers, swallowing her moans as she shuddered with her orgasm. He found he couldn't hold his much longer after her muscles tightened around him, so he gave over to the edge. Panting, they nuzzled each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Jack pulled out of her, rolling over onto the bed.

Hermione laid back, closing her eyes. She waited for her breathing to return to normal. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Rolling onto the side, she looked at Jack. "That was wonderful."

"You don't regret it?" he asked, rolling over onto his side as well. The two of them faced each other.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was wonderful. And I'm glad my first time was with you. Honestly, losing my virginity to a pirate? That's every woman's dream, you know."

Jack grinned. "Luv, keep talking like that, and you won't only be stroking my ego."

Hermione chuckled. "But seriously, Jack, I don't know who messed with my Portkey, but I'm glad I ended up here aboard your ship."

"Me too, luv." Jack grinned. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed, either."

"I think I could be convinced that a life at sea is for me," Hermione teased.

"It would be my pleasure," Jack said, covering her body with his once more and kissing her roughly.


End file.
